The Trainer Who Is Mute
by DMGmana
Summary: In the games, the avatar is very close to being a silent protoganist. But he/she actually isn't, because they can tell the Pokemon want to do during battle and give a proper response when prompted. But what if a trainer IS a silent protaganist? What if she is mute? Not a retelling of any Pokemon game and does not contain game mechanics.
1. Chapter 1

A mother coughed violently as she wrapped her thick blankets around her shivering frame. She was one of those rare individuals who was an albino, and as she grew into a young woman during her time as a Pokemon trainer, she turned the heads of many young men with her beauty. She was fortunate enough to find a kind man brave enough to approach her and after confirming their love for each other during their journey, they retired as trainers and settled down in Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region. They released all their Pokemon companions when they retired, keeping only her Espeon as a family pet. Their simple and humble happiness would not last long.

When the young mother was pregnant, her husband's family found their humble home. Her husband was apparently of noble blood but ran away from his noble upbringing because he could not handle the stress of such a life. His parents were furious he married and conceived a child with a nobody instead of a daughter from another noble family. Still, they were willing to forgive him for that and would allow his young wife and unborn child into the noble family provided his wife served as a servant and their child raised as a noble and away from the mother. He angrily refused their demands and told them to leave him and his growing family alone. However, his parents were expecting such resistance from him and had hired illegal mercenaries to destroy their home if he refused. Thinking of his family's future, he sacrificed his own happiness for them. He agreed to return home on the condition that his family leave his wife and unborn child alone. In exchange, he would break all ties with them and never make contact with them ever again. Despite his wife's tearful begging, his parents would hear none of her pleas and he would not accept her decision to be a servant in his family mansion because he knew she would be treated like a slave more than a servant. She would never learn that the man she loved died of grief two years later in his family mansion.

Almost ten years had passed since then. The widow was eternally grateful that she had given birth to a beautiful daughter that inherited part of her albinism. She had pale skin and red eyes like herself, but her hair was a light-blue, the blue inherited from her father. Her father had bright blue hair that reminded the widow of the surface of the calm sea. However, her daughter was not like any other children.

When she was born, the doctors told her she was born with an eye disorder, but it was merely cosmetic in nature. Her daughter's eyes did not have pupils but she was not blind in any manner. It did, however, made other children distance themselves from her. They were frightened by her 'soul-less' eyes. Even the young Pokemon some of them kept as pets were frightened of her for the same reason. Fortunately, there were no cases of her being bullied for it. Her daughter often ran crying to her because she was always lonely. To her distress, her daughter eventually accepted and adapted to the fact she was a lonely girl and at the tender age of seven, she refused to make any unnecessary human contact, content with playing with the baby Eevee that hatched from the Egg of her own Espeon. According to a questionaire she did during her Pokemon journey, she believed that Eevee and its evolutions were the most similar to humans. Every human child was like an Eevee. They were all children at one point before growing up to be various kinds of adults, represented by the many different paths Eevee had for its evolution.

Despite her daugther's unique condition, she still loved her unconditionally. However, there was no escaping the fact that her daughter's eyes would lead to many troubles in her coming future, and the mother knew that. That harsh reality more often than not made her weep in sorrow for her daughter at night. To make matters worse, that was among the least of her daughter's problems when she grew up. The mother blamed herself for the massive difficulties her daughter would have to go through in her future. She believed it came from her being so depressed and in so much grief while she carried her daughter in her womb that those problems were attached to her daughter from birth. When she learned of them, she was filled with self-loathing and guilt. Coupled with her depression, her health became frail and she often fell ill. The always snowy weather in Snowpoint City did not help, but the only home they had was in Snowpoint City. Her own family was all the way in the Hoenn region and there was no way to contact them, not with her ailing health and financial difficulties.

"Listen well, darling..." the mother addressed her daughter who looked at her pointedly with Eevee in her arms. Her heart ached at looking at the pupil-less eyes. They seemed so blank. She only hoped her daughter had not grown as blank, as soul-less, as her eyes seemed to portray. But the way things were now, her daughter was in danger of growing into such a person if she was not already halfway there. "I won't be able to be with you much longer..." She had been bedridden for weeks now, and her body felt weaker everyday. By the second week, she realized and accepted that she was dying from illness and her own guilt and grief. She cursed herself for leaving her daughter, not even ten years of age, alone. Ironically, that made her even more depressed and ended up shortening her remaining lifespan.

She withheld her tears as best as she could when her daughter did nothing but blink unemotionally. She reasoned that was because her daughter was too young to understand the concept of death and she could not bring herself to tell the truth without sugarcoating it. At the same time, she accepted that her daughter could already be emotionally stunted. Her daughter had no real reason to smile ever since she was seven, and the only remaining emotions she had seen her daughter make was when she was feeling tense. She would furrow her eyebrows when she did, but that was the only sign she showed. Her lips never moved, not even to frown. She had never seen her daughter get upset either and if she did get upset, she either missed the signs or her daughter never showed it. The same went for anger. There were no signs of it, if her daughter even felt that emotion.

"I'm... going to sleep forever soon..." Her daughter gave a small nod, accepting her words without hesitation. "Once I do, Espeon will try her best to take care of you and Eevee, so behave for her, alright, darling?" She got another nod from her daughter. "And... Mommy is so sorry, darling..." She let her tears flow freely now. Her daughter only stared at her for a few seconds before leaving the bedroom. When her daughter closed the door behind her, she openly wept for her daughter's misfortune and cursed the fate she was born with.

"Why, oh, why... Why did my daughter have to be mute?"

*****End of Chapter*****

**This is a story that I have plans to continue in the future, but for now this is just a one-shot that I will change into a proper fanfic when I decide to continue this fanfic. I have a lot of ideas and plotlines already jotted down for this, but I am putting it on hold to focus on my Naruto fanfic. Just know that I plan on updating this and it will be one of my regular works alongside my Naruto fanfic.**

**Before anyone points it out, let me just say this. Yes, my favorite Pokemon is Eevee and its evolutions. My reason for liking it best is already stated in this chapter. No, the team will be varied and will only contain one Eeveelution. And no, the character that will be the focus of the story will be nothing like Cyrus from the games even though she is emotionally stunted like he is. If you didn't already guess, the main character is the daughter. Who is mute. Whose parents will have already died when her story gets started.**

**I intend for this story to be dark and will contain very mature themes. I'm serious, if I don't say this now, many readers who might be willing to give this one-shot a chance will curse me violently behind their screens when I pop it out later once I properly update it. Easily offended readers, please stay away after reading this warning. If you are disturbed by a young girl doing acts of intimate skinskip that is strictly reserved for adults only, please stay away! I don't have to explain what it is! By the way, this fanfic will not contain the bad version of said activity, so if that's your concern, you can put it to rest. ****If you don't understand, it doesn't contain 'R'ed 'A'pples and 'P'ineapple' 'E'ggtarts. Put those letters together and you get the word. ****And before you curse me out for even thinking of this, this is a major plot point for the main character! It's part of her character development!**

**As for my characters being nameless, it's not that I don't have names for them. I planned it that way. The main character isn't nameless. Her name isn't shown to the readers yet, that's all. The parents won't be making any more appearances, so I don't have to give them names.**

**If you are not disgusted by now and are interested to see how I will expand this one-shot in the future, please support me by favoriting/following/reviewing this! Big thanks for those who do!**


	2. Chapter 2

The people of Snowpoint City did not know what to think of the daughter of the recently departed widow. She had attended her mother's funeral but she never batted an eyelash at anything during its entirety except for natural blinking. She did not even shed a tear. Many of the adults who knew the girl's mother were baffled. Did her daughter not care at all that her parent was dead? The only thing she did while she was there was pet the Eevee she carried in her arms and following the Espeon around after it was over. Days later, the nine-year-old girl was seen going to Pokemart with Espeon. They were apparently shopping and as they left, one of the more emotional fathers confronted her about her lack of emotions during her mother's funeral.

"Hey, you!" the man called her but was ignored. Espeon noticed him approaching and stopped, putting down the supplies it was levitating with its psychic powers. Only when it stopped did the girl stop and turn around to look at him. "How could you behave like that during your mother's funeral? Don't you care for your mother at all?" he angrily berated her. His anger only grew when she did nothing but stare at him. She did not respond to him at all. Espeon did, though, crying out angrily as it hopped to the front of the girl protectively. He noticed the gesture and took a step back, showing that he meant no harm but his anger was still fresh. The girl's blank gaze only served to irritate him even further.

"Don't just stare at me like that! Answer me!" he demanded. His son who was nearby disliked how his brave and strong father was being treated by the girl and stepped up as well.

"My father is asking you a question! He asked if you cared for your mother when she was still around!" the boy repeated. The girl shifted her gaze to him and stared, but again there was no response. He was quickly unnerved by her gaze and acted out. He moved past the Espeon who did nothing to stop him, not wanting to use its powers to harm a child unless he did something to its ward. He grabbed her arm to get her to answer, and she did. Not with words, but with a physical reaction. She did not yank her arm free or push him away. Instead she punched him directly in the face with her other hand, forcing him to let go as he fell to the ground. People who had gathered to watch the scene when the man first started shouting at her were shocked at her reaction. The boy broke into tears immediately as he held his bruised cheek and ran to his father's side.

"How dare you attack my son!" he snarled but before he could make any action, he found himself frozen in place by Espeon's **Confusion** attack. He could only watch as the girl ignored the shocked voices of the crowd around them. The Espeon glanced around for any more hostilities and only let the man go once its ward had picked up the grocery bags and left the area before following.

*****Break Line*****

Of course no-one understood her. She could not even say a word. What else could she do? In any case, she did not want any help. She did not know how to cook, but that was easy to remedy. All she needed to do was buy food that did not require any cooking such as fruits, cup noodles and pre-made microwave meals. Ever since her mother fell so ill she could barely move, she did what she could by herself. Espeon was the one who did most of the work, though. Living by herself was no trouble. She could handle it because she had Eevee and Espeon around. They were all she needed, but Espeon would not stay around much longer. That was fine as well. She would have already prepared to leave Snowpoint City for her Pokemon journey, and it could return to the wild to live out the rest of its life. It was only around to take care of her because of her mother's last request.

She learned when she was seven that she could not act helpless or in need. Those did nothing for her, as evidenced by the other children always being scared of her and never wanting to play with her and her mother becoming too sick ever since the earliest stages of her youth. Instead, she opted to think of her problems as mere inconveniences. Majority of people would be freaked out by her eyes no matter where she went and her muteness would give her a lot of trouble, but she could handle them. She had been living with her eyes and muteness for nine years now. But, being only nine-years-old and improperly educated, she would not last long because she could not read properly. With her mother having passed away, there was no-one who could explain the meaning of words she did not know or teach her a word she could not read. She did not have the intelligence needed to plan for the long future ahead. All she managed was a very simple list she pinned on her bedroom door:

1. Become a Pokemon trainer when she became 10.

2. Get money to live.

3. Need to be a Pokemon trainer to get money.

4. Get Eevee to grow strong.

That was all she could think of. She knew there was more to it, but to her young mind, just the absolute basics were good enough. She could learn of the more intricate details involved with them later once she got started. But for now, her priority was to just live. She would not let herself feel so sad like her mother always did. She had forgotten how it felt to be happy, but she was not upset with her current situation. It was nothing new. There was no reason to be sad. She knew the other people of Snowpoint City would be angry with her but she did not care about them. They did not care about her because they could not even begin to understand her. She knew what anger was on the outside simply by looking at people's faces. But she did not know how it felt or how it was on the inside. Even when that man shouted at her in great anger, she just took it in stride. It provoked a feeling that felt similar to whenever she used to cry when she was younger, but just a little different. When she punched that boy, the feeling immediately disappeared. She did not know what that feeling was called, except that it made her uncomfortable and she wanted to get rid of it as quickly as possible.

*****Months later*****

She was now at the age of ten. By this point in time, she was heavily disliked by the majority of Snowpoint City after another incident when an older girl tried to make fun of her. When the older girl was completely ignored, she went for hair-pulling. The moment she pulled, she was repaid with a punch to the face, much like the boy from a few months before. As a result, she was described as violent and uncaring towards others despite her adorable face and pretty long hair that flowed freely behind her. She did not bother trying to correct those people or defend herself.

Unfortunately, she was not yet free to wander around the lands of Sinnoh. Her first steps as a Pokemon trainer were horribly impeded before she even began on her journey. When she tried to fill the application form for a Pokedex which contained a trainer's license, the Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center did not know what she wanted from her note asking for that form. The main reason was because she spelled many words wrongly, leading to Nurse Joy's utter confusion. The girl knew what she wanted to write down, but she did not know the proper spelling of certain words so she randomly guessed the letters from how they sounded like when spoken by others. It was no surprise Nurse Joy was completely baffled with words such as 'license' being spelled 'laisens' and 'Pokedex' being spelled 'Pokaydakus'. When she finally got it, it ended up rejected due to the girl's many mispelled words, and an apologetic Nurse Joy told her that the Professor likely believed she was not yet ready to begin her journey. She only nodded in acceptance. Professor Rowan was a smart man so she had no problem with being refused, and there would be no point trying to argue when she could not even speak. Writing would be a hassle because she knew she would only make more spelling mistakes and things would get nowhere. It was a shame she had no way to tell him she was mute. It was a shame he never knew she would not take the refusal lying down.

She returned home and her Glaceon greeted her by jumping into her arms happily. It used to be her Eevee but it ended up evolving by complete accident when it was playing with a wild Delibird which it befriended when they were younger. It gave it a **Present, **which exploded. It was a very small explosion but it did knock Eevee into the Icy Rock which caused it to evolve. The newly evolved Glaceon had no complaints about it, so everything turned out okay in the end. Espeon was already released a few days ago, wishing its child all the best on its journey. She could live without its assistance, but she would miss it dearly even if it never showed on her face.

A sudden knock on the door alarmed her and her Glaceon. They never received a visit at their small cottage. Still, she opened the door and came face to face with a traveling Pokemon trainer.

"Excuse me, have you seen a lost Pokeball or a Kirlia around here? I took a fall earlier on the way to Snowpoint City, and I dropped Kirlia's Pokeball!" the teenage girl asked frantically. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirtied with snow. She must have been searching through the route and forest for a long time for her lost Pokemon. "Please, have you seen either of them?" She got a shake of the head as response. "Then, can you help me? Please!" She watched as the girl who answered the door only glanced down to her Glaceon. It nodded its head before moving outside and gesturing for the trainer to follow it. Before she could give her thanks to the girl, she found the door had already been closed on her.

*****Break Line, Pokemon POV*****

They searched the entire forest for two hours and found no sign of the lost Pokeball or the Kirlia. The trainer was heartbroken and was crying and lamenting her loss, muttering apologies that went unheard to her Kirlia. The trainer gave Glaceon her thanks and to give its trainer thanks as well before giving up for good. The Pokeball, most likely in its shrunken state, was probably buried deep in the snow by now and would never be found. Glaceon felt sorry for the trainer. She must have cared deeply for her Kirlia.

Depressed at her own failure despite knowing the forest like the back of her paw, Glaceon moped under a tree. She did not know how long she had been moping but when she looked up at the sky, the sun was already beginning to set. Not wanting her keeper to get worried or upset even if she never showed it, she prepared to return home. Despite her keeper's demeanor as an emotionless girl, Glaceon knew she was loved. Her keeper just did not know how to show it. Through her blank gaze and soul-less eyes, she still knew her keeper loved her.

"Hey, Eevee! Or is it Glaceon now?" Glaceon heard someone call her. She looked over and saw the wild Delibird she often played with approaching her.

"Oh, Delibird! Nice to see you!" her mood instantly got better.

"What're you doing moping around here? That's so not you!" the Delibird laughed.

"I know..." she sighed. "It's just that I couldn't find a lost object even though I know this forest inside out."

"Maybe you need a _bird's eye, _eh?" he winked to emphasize his point.

"Right..." she deadpanned at the pun.

"So, what were you looking for?"

"A Pokeball or a lost Kirlia."

"Then I have just the thing!" he reached into his tail.

"Y-You're not giving me another **Present, **are you?" she quickly hid behind the tree for protection, shaking slightly in fear.

"I'm hurt that you think so lowly of me! That was a prank! Anyway, here it is!" Almost like he was presenting a holy artifact, he held up a shrunken Pokeball proudly in his flipper.

"T-That's...!" she gasped in awe.

"A Pokeball! And it's occupied!" he declared proudly.

"You kidnapped a trainer's Pokemon?" her awe-struck gasp changed to one of horror as she hid further behind the tree, completely forgetting that the lost Kirlia could be in the Pokeball.

"NO!" he shrieked in protest. "I found it buried in the snow! I didn't steal it! You're lucky I've seen enough trainers do it to know how to activate these Balls!" Coughing into his flipper for dramatic effect, he pressed his flipper against the button, enlarging the Pokeball to its normal size and releasing the Pokemon within. The signature red beam of light soon morphed itself into a Kirlia. Upon seeing them, it got into a fighting stance and waited for its trainer's orders.

"H-Huh?" the Kirlia voiced out when silence dragged on for too long, identifying itself as female. The Delibird and Glaceon in front of her were staring like she had just done something incredibly foolish. Well, they were standing there staring at each other for two straight minutes in complete silence before Kirlia broke it.

"Your trainer lost your Pokeball and couldn't find you," Glaceon filled her in, almost feeling bad when Kirlia's face slowly became horrified. "We freed you from your Pokeball."

"No! My trainer wouldn't abandon me!" she refused to believe Glaceon's words. When she looked around though, she found no sign of her trainer anywhere.

"They probably didn't mean to abandon you. They likely took a fall and lost your Pokeball in all the thick snow here. We just found you and let you out," Delibird supported Glaceon's statement. The Ralts evolutionary line were Pokemon that fiercely believed in loyalty to their trainers. If one of them said their trainer was a good person, they were always right. Humans could never lie to them undetected because they could sense emotions. If a human tried lying to them, they would know in an instant.

"B-But... But..." Kirlia was very distressed at the situation. Her unique abilities to sense the emotion of others told her that Glaceon and Delibird were not lying. Lost for words, she broke down crying, putting her tiny hands over her eyes. "What do I do now...? I'm so far away from home..."

"You can stay with Glaceon and her keeper if you want," he suggested with a shrug, not too particularly concerned about Kirlia. He had a low opinion about trainer-owned Pokemon, being a wild Pokemon himself. Their trainers picked fights with the free-roaming Pokemon far too often which led to his dislike of Pokemon that followed humans. Glaceon was an exception because they knew each other for years and she technically was not a trainer's Pokemon though she would become one soon.

"Keeper...? Your owner... isn't a trainer...?" Kirlia wiped away her tears as she heard the strange human term.

"She wants to become a trainer, but she failed to get her license today," Glaceon explained. "It's not even really her fault..." she trailed off, a sad expression on her face. Delibird had the same expression too.

"What happened?" Kirlia asked, her own gentle nature as the Emotion Pokemon rising to the surface.

"The human kid's mute and has something wrong with her eyes," Delibird told her. "I don't know much other than what Glaceon tells me, but I think you can help her."

"Oh dear!" she gasped in horror, her empathy rising to an all-new high.

"Also, I don't know how to say this properly, but... She's kinda emotionally dead. Glaceon's here my good buddy. That's the only reason I'm even suggesting you go to her keeper instead of staying here in the wild."

"I have to help her!" Kirlia was determined to aid this poor human child, her empathy ruling her actions. "Lead the way, Glaceon!"

"This way!" Glaceon quickly returned home with Kirlia following close behind. When they arrived, she called out loudly until her keeper opened the door.

Kirlia took a step back in fear the moment the girl dressed completely in black turned her gaze to look at her. Her eyes... Why were they...? Those eyes should only belong to the dead! Why did they look so lifeless? Where were the pupils that all the other humans had in their eyes?

"Kirlia! Kirlia!" Glaceon called her, snapping her back to reality. "Don't be scared! Why are you acting like all the others? You said you wanted to help!" The accusing tone hurt Kirlia's heart. She had not meant to act out in fear. She just...

"I'm sorry! I just...!" she tried to apologize but Glaceon would have none of it.

"No. Just leave. Delibird and I were wrong. You're the same like the rest of them. You're just like the others," she spat before activating a weak version of **Iron Tail **to shove her back to the ground. Seeing Glaceon push her away, her keeper made her decision and closed the door on her.

"No! I have to help that child! Her emotions were...!" Kirlia got back up to her feet. Delibird had been wrong. The girl was far from emotionally dead. For any other Pokemon except for her evolutionary line, they would never have known. Her 'dead' emotions were in turmoil and churning violently to Kirlia's emotion-sensing abilities. Rage, fear, desperation, despair... They were all bottled up inside that child with no release for them. They also drowned out the very soft whispers of happiness and love that still remained within her. The girl was not even purposely holding them in. She did not have the proper emotional growth to let them out.

Using **Psychic **to forcefully open the door, Glaceon and her keeper turned back to face her. Glaceon had a look of shock on her face at the intrusion while her keeper just stared at her with her 'dead' eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw tears streaming down Kirlia's face.

"I WILL HELP YOU!" Kirlia screamed with all her being and felt something in her break free. The next thing she realized, she was suddenly taller than the girl and looking down at her. She realized that her determination to help Glaceon's keeper triggered her evolution to Gardevoir. With her emotion-sensing abilities raised to their maximum, she could feel very clearly what the girl was putting herself through. With a graceful kneel, she got onto her knees and pulled the girl in for a hug. "I will help you, I promise," she swore to herself as she held the girl gently. At the back of her mind, she pleaded for understanding from her former trainer and for forgiveness for leaving her side instead of trying to find her. This little human child needed her help more than her trainer.

The girl did not move an inch or try to push her away. She did not even blink. But that was fine for Gardevoir. With the emotional link that Gardevoir created with the help of her newly enhanced psychic powers, the girl would slowly begin to heal emotionally. The girl never moved as she seemingly stared into nothingness. The darker, negative emotions would have to be dealt with later once Gardevoir helped to nurture the more positive ones first. For now, she only hoped the girl could remember the feeling of the positive emotions that were buried deep in her soul.

*****2 months later, Pokemon POV*****

Gardevoir endeavored to learn the written language of humans so she could teach her new keeper after Glaceon told her about their keeper's lack of human education and suspected it was the main reason she failed to become a Pokemon trainer. Gardevoir could not speak human, but the high intelligence that came with Psychic-Type Pokemon definitely helped her study its written form. She did not fail to notice the similarities between their letters and the different patterns the Unown could take, and that helped immensely.

Writing was no problem for her keeper but she could not read or spell correctly, so Gardevoir studied and memorized how the humans matched the letters to make words. She even went as far as to learn how to write using her psychic powers to move the writing utensil. She also taught Glaceon how to read just in case of emergencies. Their keeper could read and write better now thanks to Gardevoir's efforts. However, progress on the emotional side was terrible.

Their keeper was still barely able to make facial expressions. If she was tense or focused, her eyebrows would furrow. If she was confused or did not know about something, she tilted her head a little to the side as a sign of inquiry. If she was annoyed or irritated enough, she would narrow her eyes. However, all these were done with the absolute mininum of movements. Gardevoir could not count how many times she had missed the very small signs, only realizing once she felt dismay emanating from the emotional link or from a soft tug on her gown-like lower body. As for herself, Glaceon had happily accepted her into the 'family' when it was clear their keeper was improving, even if very, very slightly. They themselves still needed a lot of work in recognizing the nearly invisible shifts in their keeper's mood and facial expressions. The only clear sign of change was her tendency to hold Gardevoir's hand when they were out in public together.

However, the darker emotions of their keeper were still beyond Gardevoir's ability to even touch, let alone mend. One of the beginning trainers who knew that her keeper had her application to become a Pokemon trainer turned down made fun of her for that. Her keeper looked at him for a moment before going on her way and brushing aside his words. She was quite adept at ignoring the things and people around her. The boy did not take being ignored kindly and deliberately stood in her way. When she tried to move around him, he blocked her path while continuing to taunt her. It was at that point she abruptly struck him with a fist to the face and sent him home crying. Gardevoir was so shocked that she could not react until it was already over. Checking through the emotional link, her keeper had been only mildly irritated. It was just mild, not even barely enough for her to express it through her facial expression, yet she already turned to violence to solve the problem. It was appalling, but at the same time Gardevoir understood. Her keeper could not tell him to move aside, and writing it down would be fruitless. That was the only way her keeper could make a statement. It was the only way she knew how. And to Gardevoir's sadness, she sensed no guilt for that action. Her keeper felt no guilt turning to violence for help if it solved the problem quickly.

Gardevoir also sensed growing desperation from her keeper. The leftover funds her keeper's mother had left behind for her to use were completely dried up trying to maintain the small cottage. Her keeper needed to get her Pokemon trainer's license so they would not starve. Gardevoir happily played the role of a foster mother for her keeper, inheriting Espeon's role, and she was horrified to know from Glaceon that their keeper was deliberately looking for suspicious figures for an unknown reason the past few days. She had conveyed her worries to her keeper with a note, but she was not sure if her keeper kept them in mind or not because she failed to notice any change of her facial expressions nor from the emotional link. She could have just ignored it entirely.

In the next week, her keeper started being away from home for far too long whenever she went out. That normally would not be an issue because she always had either Glaceon or Gardevoir with her but for the last three days, she had gone outside by her lonesome and did not return home until evening. They were very worried for her, but she ignored any questions asking her about it. There was no change even through the emotional link. The next day, Glaceon opted to spy on their keeper and they discovered she was spending all her time at a jail of all places. Gardevoir feared that she had found a suspicious figure that had her interest in the Snowpoint City Jail. Unfortunately, Glaceon could not follow her in to observe what she was doing in the jail.

*****Break Line, Normal POV*****

The girl stared at the criminal that had caught her interest ever since she witnessed his arrest. She would visit him while sitting at a safe distance away from his cell and just stare at him. His harsh words and threats were easily ignored as she continued looking at him, observing him. When she got hungry, she would unpack her lunch box Gardevoir prepared for her and eat while not removing her gaze from him. After two days of the same 'silent treatment' routine, the criminal got tired of yelling at her while she just stayed there. On the fourth day, he finally got curious enough to start talking to her in a somewhat civil manner.

"What do you want with me, brat? You've been sitting there staring at me for days now," the criminal started speaking softly before abruptly exploding in anger and yelling at her. "You're freaking me out and pissing me off! Say something, damn it! And what the hell's wrong with your eyes!" When he realized what he had done, he groaned and thumped his head repeatedly against the concrete wall of his cell. "And of course you're not gonna react. You're like a damn freaky doll, dressed in that black dress of yours. Why am I even yelling at you? Look at me, getting freaked out by a little girl..." he mumbled under his breath.

When he heard soft footsteps, he saw with some surprise that the girl finally did something other than look at him all day long. She took out a notepad, wrote something on it before tearing the page off and slipped it through his bars when the police officers were not paying attention to her. The first time she visited the criminal, they stayed with her the whole time she sat there and just stared at him. After the third day, they were convinced she was safe and would not be in any danger or do anything suspicious so they left her alone when she came again on the fourth day.

_"Can you help me?" _The man raised his eyebrow at the question, and then felt that same eyebrow twitch in barely suppressed anger.

"You nearly drive me insane staring at me like a damn ghost just to ask. Me. THIS!" he failed to restrain his rage at the very end. "God damn it, kid! Say something!" he yelled in extreme frustration when she stopped to stare at him again instead of responding to his angry rants. After getting yelled at to keep his mouth shut by the guards, he forced himself to relax and decided to just give the girl what she wanted from him. "Alright. What do you want help for?" This time, she responded by writing in her notepad and tearing off the page.

_"I want a Pokedex."_

"Listen, brat," he hissed under his breath so only she could hear. "Why the hell are you asking for this of all things? Just go to a damn Pokemon Center and register with the nurse!"

_"I was rejected. Can you help me?"_

"Just send another application for it next year, damn brat!" That was apparently the wrong answer as she stared at him, freaking him out with her blank eyes again. "Alright, fine! Why do you want it so badly you want to go through an organization such as Team Rocket for it?"

_"To live." _That stunned the criminal who revealed himself as a member of the infamous Team Rocket.

"You're dying?" he asked carefully to which she shook her head. That irked him immensely as he snarled at her. "Don't write such a damn serious line if you don't mean it!"

_"Money."_

"You're strapped for cash? That's it? Just get a damn job other than being a Pokemon trainer!" Wrong answer again, because she stared at him. Looking closely at her for the first time since she visited him, he slowly figured out why she wanted a criminal organization's help in getting a Pokedex and a license. Her thrice-damned eyes, the way her gaze just freaked him out and probably many others as well, and her age. He realized there was no way anyone would hire a young girl like her, not with how damn silent she was! Any job needed people to talk to function, even asking for a favor, but instead she-

"You... You're mute?" he connected the dots that suddenly appeared clearly to him. She nodded to that and wrote something again.

_"I need money to live. I can't be anything else but be a Pokemon trainer. I can't wait a year. Can you help me?"_

"Don't you know how hard it is to hack into a Pokedex and forge a license that can pass legitimate checks from the authorities?"

_"How much?"_

"How much? You don't ask that like you're asking the clerk of a Pokemart what price an item is! We're talking about tens of thousands of Pokedollars here! Maybe even into the hundred thousands!" She did not respond to that. "Look," the criminal tried again. "There's no way a kid like you can supply Team Rocket with the cash we want in exchange for getting this illegal Pokedex for you."

_"I can. Can you help me?"_

"Like hell you can! And stop asking if Team Rocket can help you! We're not a charity! We're a criminal organization!"

_"My body. 4000 Pokedollars a night."_

"Brat, you...! How the hell did you get that idea?" the criminal was seriously shocked at how far this mute girl was willing to go just to be a Pokemon trainer. Wait a second... "You've got your damn money right there! What's the problem?"

_"I want to live free."_

"Right." Yeah, prostitutes did not really have freedom. He could see her point, even though he still wondered how she even knew about prostitution at her age. She desperately wanted to get on her feet no matter what it took, and she apparently could not wait for another chance for re-application for a legal Pokedex. The time frame from one application period to the next was roughly a year because of the massive influx of applications from all the ten-year-olds in the region who wanted to start their Pokemon journey and find their way in life. If what she was writing was true, her family did not have the money to wait for another year and she did not want to sell her body for a year either just for money. She wanted freedom most of all. "And you don't care about what your parents think?"

_"Dead."_

"Well, damn. Fine. When my commanding officer breaks me out of here, I'll put in a word for you," he told her. "But if you tell the police on us, you'll..." he trailed off when he remembered he was talking to a mute girl who was buying a favor from a criminal organization. Why would she sell them out without getting busted herself if she tried double-crossing them? "Forget that last part." He was met with the stare of hers again. "Don't look at me like that, damn it! Get out of here!"

_"Thank you."_

"What's your name, kid?" The next page he got, it was full of letters being crossed out, the only constant being the letter L as the first letter of her name. Her scribbles went all the way down to the last line of the page where she admitted she forgot how her name was spelt. "You forgot? What the hell!" he exclaimed. "How can you not know how to spell your own damn name?" The girl kept her notepad and left, signifying the end of their conversation and leaving him grumbling in his cell. His view of the mute, freaky girl had changed, though. He could feel some grudging respect for her. She had guts to approach a member of a criminal organization and ask for help like that. She was just lucky he was one of the more competent grunts that Team Rocket would rescue if he got caught. He had underestimated the Snowpoint Temple security on his assignment to investigate rumors that it housed a Legendary Pokemon underneath it.

*****Break Line*****

A few days later, a letter had mysteriously appeared in the girl's bedroom one evening with a black tulip flower attached. It instructed her to go to a hidden location near the Snowpoint Temple alone and without any Pokemon. When she went there, she found the criminal freed and in a clean Rocket uniform and a woman beside him in a customized female uniform. So she was the commanding officer. The girl looked around and noted that they were in an isolated place where no-one would disturb them.

"You were right. She does look freaky with her eyes," the woman commented after making eye contact. "Go on ahead to the rendezvous point, I'll deal with her. We'll investigate again once the heat from your escape goes down."

"Yes, Ma'am," the Rocket member saluted and quickly left.

"Hey there, little girlie. I am Domino. I heard from him you wanted Team Rocket's help? What help do you want?" Domino asked but was only stared at. "Hm," she nodded in slight approval after nearly a minute of complete silence. "You don't respond to meaningless questions, huh? You're right, I already know you want Team Rocket to hack a Pokedex and forge a license for your use. The real question is, can you give us 50,000 Pokedollars?" The girl nodded without hesitation. "Selling your body for 4000 Pokedollars a night? That's almost half a month's worth if it's only one person per night. We can't wait that long. We have better things to do in Sinnoh than wait for you to pile up the cash." The girl took out her notepad and wrote something before handing the page over to Domino.

_"My body. 4000 Pokedollars a night, 4000 per person if in a group."_

"Smart girl. Very smart. Now let me ask you this. Are you really serious about selling your body as a prostitute?" Domino asked with a sly, seductive smile. She bent down to the girl's height and nibbled on her earlobe, trying to provoke a reaction. The girl flinched, but made no other movement. Domino noted that her face was slightly flushed, meaning she did feel that. "Not yet. The test isn't over," Domino whispered as she slid her fingers down the girl's cheek and to her neck and rested her hand a little to the side. It was to discreetly feel the girl's pulse as she stroked her face in a mocking manner. Her pulse sped up for a brief moment before it settled back down to normal. It did not change again as Domino continued teasing and provoking for a reaction that would debunk the girl's words. If she did anything to resist, including taking a step back because she could not stand having her personal space invaded so thoroughly, Domino would call the whole deal off.

_'Alright, then. Now for the real thing,' _Domino thought when nothing changed. Her free hand not checking the girl's pulse made its way to the collar of her dress. She deliberately undid the buttons slowly to tease her. After undoing three buttons, the dress became loose enough that it slipped off her shoulders and revealing the pale unblemished skin of her body that was above her bust. The dress was barely holding itself up. A soft tug would remove the dress from her body and make it fall to her feet without undoing any more buttons. It was a one-piece black dress that the girl was meant to grow into during her Pokemon journey. It had long sleeves that covered her arms completely and the skirt fell to just above her ankles. It was a very modest dress that was very easily worn and removed for convenience.

Domino was honestly surprised by the girl's determination. Even though she made moves to seemingly strip the girl naked, her pulse did not race. The blush from the ear-nibbling had vanished and it never returned despite her touches. The girl's blank gaze drilled straight into her own eyes, and her facial expressions stayed completely blank throughout the test.

"So you are serious," Domino accepted the girl's resolve. "But do you even know how to service your clients? You can't just expect them to do all the work." The girl fixed her dress and took out her notepad to write her response.

_"Can you teach me?"_

"Me? Oh no, I am an elite officer of Team Rocket. I don't have to sink as low as you," Domino mocked the girl. "But, it is within Team Rocket's capabilities to hire a private tutor for you. Consider it our goodwill to you and it's free of charge. Once your lessons are over, we'll even help you start earning the cash you promised us plus some profits for Team Rocket. Until you keep the end of your bargain and give us the cash, you won't get your Pokedex. After that, Team Rocket may call on your services to relieve tensions among our more desperate grunts. They'll pay at your stated price, of course. We hope to have a pleasant business relationship with you." The girl nodded in agreement and they shook hands to seal the deal. "Once we have your tutor ready, I'll send another letter to your bedroom. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find your lessons... enjoyable."

*****End of Chapter*****

**The main character's story kicks off! ...Except she fails at the very first step and goes to Team Rocket for help to get her started. Going to a crime organization for help is no cheap task. She is prepared to do whatever it takes, and willingly offers to sell her body to earn the cash Team Rocket is asking for in exchange for their services.**

**Domino from the movie Mewtwo Returns makes a small cameo here because as far as I know, she's one of the very few competent field agents for Team Rocket. As for why I chose Team Rocket, it's because the other Teams aren't really focused on crime. They're bad guys, yes, but their crimes are only limited to their main goals. They don't do it for business or for profit unless you've got something they want. Team Rocket works like the mafia. So yeah, Team Rocket is the crime organization to go to if you want to make illegal purchases and do illegal business with.**

**As a sign of backhanded goodwill, Team Rocket will hire a private tutor to teach the main character the arts of prostitution, if only to get profits from her later when she's ready to earn the money she needs for her illegal Pokedex and forged license.**

**On the brighter side of things, the main character's Eevee evolves to Glaceon. A Kirlia that was lost by her trainer joins her because its emotion-sensing abilities did not allow it to leave her alone without trying to help her heal emotionally. Its determination to do so evolves it into Gardevoir and it takes over the guardian role that Espeon used to have before it returned to the wild.**

**I don't think this needs to be mentioned, but the humans aren't going to understand the words of Pokemon, that's why there's a Pokemon POV where Pokemon can talk with their fellow Pokemon. And that's why Gardevoir is learning the human language because the main character is mute and she needs to learn it to aid the main character in social matters.**

**And I'm not revealing the main character's name yet! All you know is that it starts with the letter L and she doesn't know how to spell it. And no, she won't be going by L. And as for the Team Rocket grunt, why would he give his name to her? He's just a grunt! A competent grunt, but still a grunt. They need no name.**

**I'm entering very mature territory next chapter, so consider yourself warned. What Domino did to test the main character is just a small test to see if she is really serious about becoming a prostitute to pay for Team Rocket's services.**

****I look forward to getting more readers who like this story! Do Follow/Favorite/Review this story, and big thanks to those who are kind enough to do so!****


	3. Chapter 3

Gardevoir was confused at her keeper's change in emotions. The strongest emotions she could feel from the link were determination and a feeling of content. It was not happiness, but closer to satisfaction. It was a little worrying because of her recent visits to the jail but otherwise Gardevoir felt it was a good thing overall. Her worry came back full force when her keeper started packing up for her Pokemon journey. Even Glaceon was caught unaware at her sudden preparation. Their keeper was not permitted to be a trainer yet she was already packing to leave? Glaceon did not seem too worried about the strange turn of events, but Gardevoir could not shake off the feeling that something troubling had happened.

*****Break Line*****

After packing everything the girl wanted to bring for her Pokemon journey, she surprised her two Pokemon by not bringing anything along. She requested Gardevoir to return to its Pokeball which Glaceon had retrieved from its Delibird friend. Glaceon was only allowed to stay out because it had no Pokeball assigned to it and she could not buy one from the Pokemart because only trainers could purchase them.

She ventured out deep into the forest, approaching Mount Coronet. She ignored Glaceon's repeated confused calling that was most likely asking her where they were going. She just led the way until they found a man-made structure at the side of the mountain and carefully hidden by the forest. There was the young woman, Domino, if the girl remembered correctly.

"You're here. Good. I was almost afraid you'd get lost along the way," Domino said before sliding a card through a reader and opening the entrance. She gestured for the girl to follow her. She led the way to an elevator and they descended underground. When the elevator door opened, they were greeted by a couple. The man had a sharp face as he appraised the girl. He was dressed in a shirt and a modified dress coat that was made to look intimidating rather than professional. For his bottom, he was wearing a casual pair of white jeans which was stained, giving it yellow hues in various spots. His companion was a beautiful woman in a sensual sleeveless red china dress that had a diamond-shaped hole at the chest, revealing her cleavage. The bottom of the dress had a very long slit on one side, showing off one of her legs. She made a satisfied sound at seeing the girl.

"A child just into her first steps into puberty. She'll fetch quite the profit," the woman commented. "Preadolescent prostitutes are a rarity and highly valuable."

"Her eyes and muteness will turn people off," the man was still appraising the girl, but was pessimistic about her worth.

"But you can't deny her looks are rather exotic. Her eyes do make her look like an adorable little doll. Unless you're such a wimp that her eyes scare you."

"I know that, but there are many types of clients. Her eyes will turn some of them away. Plus, there's her muteness to consider. Many clients do get turned on hearing the voices of the people servicing them. Being completely silent will be a major downer for many of them."

"Then we just have to make sure our little new trainee here does such a magnificent job in service that no-one will complain, don't we?"

"Still..."

"Don't tell me you're not confident in raising a girl that came to us willingly?" the woman taunted the man. "Compared to the street rats our agents pick up, she's the cream of the crop. A diamond in the rough. While the other girls were all just Pearls by the end of their training, I believe she'll be the Nugget. She's a marvelous specimen." The man smirked at her challenge.

"Of course she will be. Once we're done with her training, the cash will start flowing in faster than before. She'll be our special project," the man agreed.

"Will you accept her or not?" Domino asked impatiently. "Team Rocket doesn't mind looking for other business partners."

"Oh no, we accept with great pleasure," the woman answered. "Come, child. Your training begins immediately." The couple began walking away. The girl followed at a respectable distance while her Glaceon just looked utterly confused at what was taking place. They soon entered a waiting room with various doors leading elsewhere.

"Your Pokemon will wait here. You have five minutes to prepare yourself," the man told her before the couple entered one of the doors that led to a bedroom specially prepared for them.

The girl let Gardevoir out of its Pokeball in the waiting room and handed it a page from her notepad. It stated that she was doing some training of her own in one of the rooms and that it was to wait with Glaceon in the waiting room. She watched as Gardevoir's expression turned very worried as she looked around the unknown area. Glaceon was similarly worried judging by her calls, but accepted her decision by moving from her side to stand beside Gardevoir. Without any writing utensils, Gardevoir had no means to communicate properly with her. Still, she accepted her decision with a nod and an affectionate rub on her head. The girl nodded in return and entered the room.

*****Break Line*****

"That was quick," the man said when he heard the door open. The girl looked around and noticed a bald man in the room who was licking his lips ravenously and had a fly swatter in his hand, treating it like a baton as he thumped the head repeatedly in his other hand. By his side was an extravagant bed that was big enough to comfortably fit three adults. "That's our assistant, Donnie," he told her. "He'll be easing you up before we begin. As for who we are, you can call me Barts. My wife here is Elly. That's it for introductions."

"Strip," Elly ordered sharply. The girl unbuttoned the top three buttons of her dress and when it slipped down her shoulders, she shrugged her arms and it fell off, pooling at her feet. She stepped out of it and removed her shoes. "You can keep your thigh socks on," Elly said when she made to remove them. "Your breasts are starting to develop. That's good." The girl's breasts were unnoticable because of her dress but they were just beginning to swell. "I'm surprised you aren't wearing anything to support your breasts, no matter how small they are. Your dress isn't like mine. Mine has padding underneath to support them. Girls need to wear an additional piece of undergarment to support their breasts, just like your panties which you haven't removed yet. Did you not know this?"

The girl shook her head to indicate she did not and removed her panties.

"She actually might be worse than the street rats if she didn't even know that," Barts commented negatively.

"Nothing that cannot be fixed," Elly brushed him off. "I didn't know until my mother told me I had to. A child orphaned at her age won't know it either."

"Time to start! Get on the bed and lie down!" Donnie barked. The girl did as instructed as he hovered menacing over her.

"Remember that she has no experience. Don't start rough," Barts reminded him.

"I know, boss! I'll make her feel a woman's pleasure!" He leaned in and started using the tip of his tongue to tease one of the girl's nipples. Barts and Elly watched closely as the girl's expression changed drastically from its blank state. Her eyes widened in shock as she gripped the sheets. Her face flushed redder by the second as she struggled not to move. When her nipple became erect and stood up, he bit down on it and pulled. Her face made a pained expression until he let go. The moment he did, he was completely caught off-guard by a punch to the face. He fell off the bed from the surprise at being attacked rather than from the pain.

"What's the meaning of this, you little bitch?" he demanded as he rubbed his sore cheek. The girl got off her bed and approached her dress.

"Are you turning back? Are you afraid at what lies ahead of this path?" Barts asked. The girl did not respond to him but instead of redressing herself and leaving, she only took out her pen and notepad from her dress. She wrote something down and passed the page to him.

_"No marks. No pain." _Elly burst out in laughter when she read what was written.

"You intrigue me more and more, child! No pain, you say? That's impossible, not at least for the first time," Elly told her. She bent down to the girl's height and took a closer look at her nipples. They had relaxed but there were visible teeth marks on one of them.

"No marks and no pain, huh? Looks like she already found what she doesn't like," Barts smirked at his assistant in amusement. "Unlucky for you, my sadistic friend. Looks like she doesn't share your philosophy that pain is pleasure."

Donnie only spat to the side in disgust. The street rats he had trained never fought back and quickly became aroused after their bodies got used to the pain. It was a blow to his pride as a specialist for developing masochistic pleasure in prostitutes. The fly swatter he brought with him was completely pointless now.

"As for no marks... Either you really know what you're doing, or you're just really lucky with your preferences," Elly said. "Having bruises and marks on a prostitute's body lowers her value." Barts nodded in agreement to that.

"There are clients who check for them. If they find a bruise or mark on their given prostitute, they may refuse their services entirely. And with this girl having naturally pale skin, bruises and marks are very noticeable. Even those who take particular pleasure in sadism can get turned off by seeing marks from previous clients," he added.

"Get back on the bed. Your training has barely begun. But, you're welcome to punch our assistant if he tries anything that would leave marks on your body," Elly instructed. This time, Donnie had the girl lean backwards on him as he sat behind her.

"Let's try this again," he whispered into her ears, his lust quickly replacing his anger as he used his fingers to tease the girl's vagina and rubbing against her virginity. He smirked as she squirmed against him. She was reacting positively and feeling aroused, judging by the quick rise and fall of her chest. Her entire body was trembling heavily as she weakly tried to push his hand away. She continued squirming uncomfortably as she tried to close her legs together but he used his own legs to keep them spread apart. Eventually, he felt her stiffen against him and his fingers got wet and sticky. "Look at this. These are your womanly juices," he raised his fingers in front of her face. They were covered in sticky liquid as he twirled them. The girl just stared at them, breathing heavily as she went limp against him.

*****Break Line*****

The girl did not know what Donnie did. He was rubbing something in the opening in between her legs, maybe a wall of skin, and it gave her a sensation she never felt before. She did not know why her body was heating up and why there was a sudden pressure inside her body. The pressure kept on increasing as he continued rubbing his fingers against the wall inside her opening. She wanted to release the pressure but she did not know how to. The more it built, the hotter her body became and the harder it was for her to think. All her body and mind wanted was a way to let out the pressure. The pressure grew too much for her to take and she let out a silent scream, her body releasing it all at the opening in between her legs without her control. After it was gone, her head was still very fuzzy and her body had never felt so weak before. She was unable to even remain in a seated position, only staying that way because he was behind her. He appeared to notice that as he moved aside to let her collapse on the bed with her limbs sprawled around her.

"I'll leave penetration to you, boss," she barely heard him say to Barts. Her head was feeling so fuzzy and she could barely think through the haze in her thoughts. She just wanted to sleep even though she was heaving for air.

"Don't sleep now. Wake up," Barts snapped his fingers in front of her. Even moving her head to look at him took a lot of effort. "Now for penetration. Elly, explain."

"Listen closely, child. Nod when you are ready to listen because I will not repeat myself," Elly told her. It took some time for her mind to clear the haze before she nodded but she still felt the urge to sleep. "Penetration is something all girls will have to go through if they want to start a family or for pleasure of the skin, such as what you are going to go through once I'm done explaining. Let me warn you right now, the first time will be the most significant instance of pain you will feel. You will bleed and it will hurt, maybe even very painfully. It depends on the girl and how much pain she can tolerate. Do you understand?"

The girl took some time to come to terms with what Elly had said. It would hurt, but only for the first time. Once this was over, she would never feel the pain again. This pain... It would represent her first step to becoming a Pokemon trainer. She nodded in acknowledgement to Elly, who nodded to Barts in response. He undid his pants and dropped them with his underwear, showing the girl something she had never seen before. Unlike her and other girls, there were things attached between a man's legs. It looked like a small sausage with a weird tip and a pouch of skin hanging below it. Elly reached over and stroked the sausage, and the girl looked with wonder as the sausage quickly grew large and hard when it was just small and hanging down just seconds ago.

"This hard stick of meat that all men have is called a penis," Elly explained. "They can use it for various things, but its main uses are for sex and to relieve oneself of piss. Sex is our business, and we're teaching you about it now. Barts will do the penetration, and your first step of training will be complete. Now, are you ready for pain?"

The girl stared at the penis, wondering what Bart would penetrate with it. Before she could move, Bart had already put his hands and knees around her, figuratively boxing her in while holding himself above her. She could feel the tip of his penis poke her opening. She then realized it was the wall of skin in the opening that was going to get penetrated. From her line of sight, his enlarged penis looked far too big to fit into her opening, not like Donnie's fingers.

"It will fit," Elly spoke up, noticing where she was looking. "It will be painful and probably very rough for you, but it will fit. You'll get over the pain soon enough."

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and she gripped the bedsheets tightly as she felt the penis enter her opening and start poking against the wall. Just like Elly said, it was rough. It was as if her opening was moving by itself and trying to do something to the penis.

"Here I go. Brace yourself," Barts told her, only giving her a second of warning before he thrusted his hips forward.

The girl would have let out a scream so loud her Pokemon outside would have heard her and proceed to bust in the room in a panic for her safety, but she was mute so no sound left her open mouth. Her eyes widened in shock from the enormous pain. Tears fell freely from her eyes as Barts ignored her and continued thrusting his hips.

"It will be over soon. Bear with it," Elly told her, not giving her an ounce of sympathy for her pain.

The girl did not realize when the pain vanished and changed into an entirely new feeling as her body moved involuntarily due to Barts' movements. All she knew was that her body was not protesting to them, and the pressure from before was slowly coming back. She did not know when she started to feel... not uncomfortable. She did not know exactly how to describe it. She could not place it as feeling good, because he was moving his penis in and out of her opening rapidly and their bodies were hitting each other quite hard, causing her pain. At the very same time, she was not hating what he was doing to her. Or was it with her? All she knew was this was something that could become a habit, but was unsure if it was good or bad. The haze had returned to muddle her thoughts again, but she managed to break through it to firmly know that she had to get used to sex for the sake of her temporary job as a prostitute. She had to do good, otherwise she could not begin her journey as a Pokemon trainer. After securing that thought, she let her thought processes go, leaving her almost mindless as her body slowly became used to Barts' movements.

*****Break Line*****

Elly watched closely at the girl's reactions to the most basic method of sex. Watching her eyes was pointless with her eye disorder, otherwise she would have been able to easily gauge how she was feeling by how the pupils contracted or moved. She had to watch her body instead, which was harder to read because of all the movement. She still managed to find her answer and was satisfied with it. The girl had ceased her resistance, judging by her releasing the bedsheets from her grip. She had surrendered completely to Barts, her body only moving because of his thrusts. Her tears had stopped, her eyes were half-lidded, and her face was flushed a healthy red. That was a good sign. Her body had finally gotten used to him, and she was enjoying it. Judging by her open mouth, she had been moaning in arousal for some time now. It was a shame she was mute. She was also close to release from looking at her back slowly arching upwards and her facial expression turning into the familiar, desperate look of a girl approaching her climax.

"Here I go...!" Barts grunted as he released his load into the girl.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit careful when having sex?" Elly sighed in frustration.

"She's barely into puberty. There's no way she'll get pregnant from that," he replied as he finished up and removed himself from the girl. As some of his semen dripped out from her vagina, she slowly straightened back out as she panted heavily, her eyelids drooping.

"You never know. And by the way..." she paused, and ruthlessly stuck her fingers into the girl's vagina. The girl's face expressed shock as her eyes shot open and her mouth went wide for a silent scream. Her back arched itself almost immediately as her vaginal walls were stroked. Not even ten seconds later, a burst of liquid droplets shot out of her vagina. "You missed your mark," Elly teased Bart as she removed her fingers and licked them seductively.

"Damn," he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It's hard to time it with her muteness. I'm not as good at reading the expressions on girls as you. I always go by the sounds that come out of their mouth, not their eyes or body."

"Boss, she fainted," Donnie informed them. They turned to see the girl unconscious, her body giving one last spasm before it settled down. "Damn it. Here I am getting a hard-on for nothing and this girl can't even last through one session of sex."

"Put it off for tomorrow, then," Barts replied. "It's not as if the training is done in just one day. But today is definitely way too short."

"Then I shall clean her up and return her to her Pokemon's care," Elly told them, picking up the girl's clothes and heading to the bathroom. "Donnie, bring her in and put her in the tub."

"Yes, Ma'am," Donnie quickly carried out the order before being shooed out by her.

"Since I'm in here, might as well," she undressed herself and filled up the tub. She relaxed in it as she absentmindedly washed the girl's hair. Applying some soap on her hands, she smiled to herself as she lathered it all over the girl, practically molesting her for her own enjoyment. She even made sure to wash the inside of her vagina to get rid of any leftover semen. Once done, she dried both of them up. "Now aren't you clean," she remarked sarcastically as she dressed her. "I look forward to my turn to play with you in a few days, little girl." She crouched down and tilted the girl's head up slightly with her finger before planting their lips together for a short kiss.

*****Break Line, Pokemon POV*****

Barely ten minutes since their keeper entered the room, Gardevoir felt the emotional link suddenly break. It had been constantly switching between determination and confused pleasure.

"Gardevoir, what's wrong?" Glaceon asked worriedly when she shot up from the sofa with an audible gasp.

"Glaceon, our keeper... Something's happened to her!" she exclaimed.

"What!" Glaceon immediately became alarmed. "Let's stop whatever they're doing in there!"

"Alright!" Gardevoir agreed with that course of action but before they could act on it, the door opened and they saw two men come out. They told them to wait for a moment as Elly was bathing her. When they emerged, their keeper was unconscious in her hands. "No!" she immediately used **Psychic **to telepathically grab their keeper from the woman's arms and bring her to her own arms. "What have you done to her?" she demanded the trio of adults as she held her keeper protectively, forgetting that humans could not understand the Pokemon language.

"She's just sleeping, worn out from the training. She'll be fine," Barts told her, easily guessing what she was asking from her angry expression.

Gardevoir glared at him, because that was a half-lie. The emotional link did not break from sleep. Gardevoir made the link that way to comfort her keeper just in case she was awakened by a nightmare and needed some consoling. She knew her keeper was not asleep because the link was broken. She had been rendered unconscious. That was one of the only two ways Gardevoir knew could break the link. The other was mental interference from another Psychic-Type Pokemon.

"You're lying," she accused. Upon hearing that, Glaceon got into an aggressive stance, prepared for battle as she moved in front of Gardevoir. That surprised the adults, and Donnie prepared to take a Pokeball from his belt for a Pokemon battle.

"Stop, Donnie," Elly told the man. He complied with her and relaxed his posture. "Listen, Gardevoir," she addressed the Embrace Pokemon. "I promise you that your trainer is only in that condition because she was not totally prepared. Rest assured, we did not harm her outside of one instance which is a requirement for her training. Do inform her to return here the same time tomorrow. I know you're worried about her, but unless you're planning to destroy her future, don't stop what she's doing with us. It's for her own good."

Gardevoir was seething on the inside but could not deny the woman's words because she was telling the truth. Whatever her keeper was doing was very suspicious in nature to both her Pokemon. She was aware of the veiled threat at the end of the Elly's talk, but she also knew this was something her keeper was determined to go through. Not wanting to impede her keeper, she decided she would allow her keeper to continue meeting with these suspicious people and returning to this equally suspicious place.

"Glaceon, we're going home," she told Glaceon who backed down.

"Are you sure we can trust these people?" Glaceon asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But our keeper went to them for help and some kind of training. All we can do is support her, like we always do."

"Right. We'll only interfere when she's clearly in danger."

Having gotten an agreement from Glaceon, Gardevoir nodded to the woman, accepting her words. They followed the trio of adults through the building and up an elevator with a guarded air around them, especially when several humans wearing black clothes with the letter 'R' in bright red emblazoned on the front of their uniforms kept glancing at them with greed in their eyes.

"Head straight through that passageway and you'll find the exit. I look forward to seeing your trainer tomorrow," the woman told them before her group went off in another direction.

"Can you **Teleport** us back home?" Glaceon asked once they were outside.

"Not yet," Gardevoir shook her head. "I haven't memorized the layout of this area yet. Let's walk back until I reach a familiar part of the forest. Do you know the way our keeper took to get here?"

"Yes, leave it to me!" Glaceon led the way. As they walked, Gardevoir made sure to familiarize herself with the area. Eventually they came to a part of the forest that she recognized.

"Okay, Glaceon. I can **Teleport **from here," Gardevoir said and Glaceon hopped on top of their unconscious keeper. With a brief focus of her psychic powers and the clear image of the cottage clear in her mind, they teleported straight back home.

*****Break Line, Normal POV*****

The girl did not realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up in her own home and tucked in her bed. Barts and Elly must have had given her to Gardevoir so it could bring her home. When she got off her bed and tried to walk, her groin suddenly throbbed with a sharp pain and she promptly lost her balance, falling to the floor with an audible thud. She squinted her eyes shut as she tried to push the soreness aside. As she laid prone on the floor, trying to get over the pain, her bedroom door opened quickly and Gardevoir rushed in with a worried look on its face.

Gardevoir crouched by her side and slowly helped her keeper to her feet. She was still wobbly on her feet from the pain and had to take awkward steps so it would not be too unbearable. It walked with her, ready to catch her if she lost her balance. She fell a total of five times before she got used to walking with her sore groin. She made her way to the window and noticed it was sunset. The day was already over and despite her sleep, she still felt exhausted. With little else to do, she occupied herself with attempting to read one of her father's books until it was time for dinner.

_"What happened to you in that place?" _Gardevoir slipped her a note during dinner.

_"My training. I need it," _the girl wrote back.

_"But is it truly for your journey? Humans normally don't get hurt when they are preparing for it."_

_"It's a one-time thing. It won't happen again. I'm going to bed," _the girl ended the written conversation abruptly. Before she could leave, the note flew in front of her, levitating from Gardevoir's psychic powers.

_"Please be careful. Glaceon and I truly are worried for you." _The girl turned her head to see Gardevoir with its hands clasped together with a highly-worried expression on its face. Looking at Glaceon, it too had the same look. She nodded very slightly in acknowledge to their worries but did not concern herself if they caught it or not.

*****Break Line*****

The next day, the girl returned to the Team Rocket base for her second lesson. The person who met her at the door was the same prisoner she exchanged words with previously at the Snowpoint City Jail.

"Hey, kid," he greeted her with a two-finger salute. When she only made to stare at him, he cringed in discomfort. "I know you can't talk but at least give me a sign that you saw me greet you, damn it..." He did not know he missed seeing her nod at his greeting due to her tendencies to make minimal movements with her face and head. "Anyways, the prostitute couple looked kinda happy. You did good yesterday?" This time, he barely saw her shoulders shrug, a sign for 'I don't know'. "Move more, kid! I almost didn't see that!" he snapped before calming down quickly. He reminded himself that the girl never responded to his angry rants and snaps. "Whatever you're doing, keep it up. Any progress is good progress. But to tell you the truth, I really don't see how prostitution will help you on your Pokemon journey." He nearly snapped at her again when he almost missed the tilt of her head to show her confusion. "You little...!" He took a deep breath to cool his anger. "If you really manage to get this job, you'll make lots of money. Money always helps. It's what makes the world go round. At least that's what I believe. But what are you gonna do with all that cash? It's not going to help you win any battles, you know. How are you going to battle anyway?"

"Hey! Miss Domino's calling for you!" one of his colleagues told him from further in the base.

"I got it! See you later, kid. I've got my own work to do," he bade goodbye and left the girl standing at the gate. He missed her wide open eyes that were clearly displaying shock even without pupils.

She... had never considered that. She never thought about battling at all. Battles were what earned money for Pokemon trainers as they traveled. It applied to every trainer, no matter what branch of occupation they were aiming for. The Pokemon League monitored the Pokedex of every trainer and would give a monthly stipend according to how many battles they participated in. No battles, no money. That was how they took care of all the trainers, especially those that started out at the earliest age possible. She understood that when she had Gardevoir simplify it for her when she was revising the rules and regulations of a Pokemon trainer. But she failed to consider her own muteness. She could not give any orders. Written orders were pointless. How could she manage to give a correct order when the combat situation was constantly changing? Even if she did manage it, she would be constantly distracting her Pokemon during the battle because they had to keep one eye on her at all times to get another order.

What could she do? She needed to think of something but what could she do? That question tormented her as she could not find any answer. Her heart was racing rapidly, she could not organize her thoughts, and she felt like she could not find anything to get rid of this new emotion that made her want to cry out if she was able. What could she do to handle this? Just what...? She was so distracted by this dilemma that she failed to notice Gardevoir forcefully exiting its Pokeball until it engulfed her in a hug. She felt it whisper words in the Pokemon language that felt comforting as it stroked her back to console her. Why was it doing that? She was not sad. She did not know what emotions it was sensing from her but it was definitely not a good thing if Gardevoir was going out of its way to comfort her. Her heart did feel hurt and her vision was oddly blurry, though. She noticed her cheeks felt wet, and only then realized she was crying. ...No, tears were just falling from her eyes, but she was not crying. She could still keep her face in its blank state without any trouble.

But why? She was not sad, so why were her tears falling as if she was crying? Did the emotions she was feeling now the cause of it? It was not only sadness and intolerance to pain that caused tears to fall? Gardevoir seemed to know what her emotions were going through as it allowed itself to get wet from her tears as it gently laid her head on the side of its spiked chest. She allowed herself to let the tears flow freely until she was sure she could manage to keep this new emotion in check and proceed with the sex training properly.

*****Break Line, Pokemon POV*****

Inside her Pokeball, Gardevoir felt immense distraught, desperation and despair emanating wildly from her keeper. Feeling a sense of dread she had never felt before, she forced herself out in a blind panic for her keeper's safety. When her vision cleared from the temporary blindness from being let out from the Pokeball, she looked around wildly for any threats, her psychic powers primed to release at a moment's notice. Seeing nothing but the weird human structure at the base of the mountain and no other humans, she focused her attention to her keeper and almost recoiled in shock.

Even with such despair pouring out of her keeper in thick waves, her facial expression still did not change. She was crying while staring at the empty air in front of her. Gardevoir got on her knees and pulled her keeper in for a hug, desperate to aid her in any manner. She whispered words of comfort and kindness into her ears, making sure it sounded comforting even in the Pokemon language. It was fortunate Glaceon was not around to see their keeper break down like this even though there were no signs except for the stream of tears pouring from her eyes. Glaceon was tasked to watch the cottage until they returned.

The emotional link was completely flooded with the negative emotions that Gardevoir herself was driven to tears for her keeper's plight. She did not know what caused this to happen, but it strengthed her own resolve to fulfill the vow she made to cure her keeper's stunted emotional growth. How could anyone, human or Pokemon, be so emotionally hurt they were crying because of it, yet not be able to even realize it? Her keeper was crying from the despair she was feeling from whatever it was that caused this, and yet her face remained as blank as ever. She could not even react to it.

Gardevoir needed to work harder. She needed to try harder to help her keeper. She swore she would when her keeper was done with her training.

*****End of Chapter*****

**I warned you last chapter, and I will repeat myself again. This is all character development for the main character. The next chapter will also contain mature content and will mark the end of her preparations of the start of her Pokemon journey.**

**Barts and Elly, her teachers and owners of a prostitution ring, are raising her to be the Nugget among the Pearls of their prostitutes. In other words, the main character will have the job of a prostitute when she starts her journey as an unauthorized Pokemon trainer. That means that future chapters will also have mature content but I will warn readers a chapter prior to them. Because of the deal she made with Team Rocket, she will be loosely affliated with them.**

**The main character refers to her Pokemon as 'it' in the normal POV because she has no need to identify their proper gender. She knows who they are, and that's enough for her. It's not like she can refer to them wrongly when she can't even talk. The genders are only revealed in the Pokemon POV. Both Glaceon and Gardevoir are female.**

**As for the question of Pokemon battling, let's just say that the solution the main character will come up with is not the kind normal trainers will accept easily. But it won't be for another two chapters.**

**I look forward to getting more readers who like this story! Do Follow/Favorite/Review this story, and big thanks for those who do!**


End file.
